the_nine_saviours_the_shadow_girl_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sheryl Goodspeed
Sheryl Goodspeed is one of the main antagonists of the series mainly the Dimensional Keys Story Arc. Appearance She has bright blonde hair, now slightly grayed as a result of age. It sits at her shoulders and is quite unkept. She has sky blue eyes with a grey tint. Personality Upon her debut, Sheryl was a loner who looked out for number one and had no qualms in double-crossing anyone to get what she wanted, and her son was no exception. Her past as a spy for a rival organization to the Infinity Guard made her discrete, keeping things close to the vest, and opportunistic. When she was assigned to seduce John Goodspeed to acquire secrets he was privy to, she didn't expect to fall in love, much less to become a mother. When her secret as a spy was accidentally blown by her son, Gary Goodspeed, which caused John to turn her away, rather than acknowledge her own deceptions Sheryl instead laid blame upon Gary, telling her own baby son she wished he'd never been born. She descended into a downward spiral, refusing to admit to her own wrongs, always scapegoating Gary, even after the death of her estranged husband, as she soon after abandoned Gary and turned to a life of crime. Years later, when her adult son would ask her why she wanted nothing to do with him, Sheryl answered that after John's death, her heart was shattered and what remained couldn't love anyone else. Gary's response that he would have settled even for one little piece of her heart, even a little love, and though Sheryl looked momentarily remorseful she simply shrugged it off and left. Later on, her animosity and spite became more apparent as she conspired with Todd H. Watson/Hushfluffles to acquire the Dimensional Keys from Gary and his crew, having no qualms with selling her son out and when they confronted each other, she unloaded her pent-up resentment on Gary until he and Nightfall subdued her and Gary finally unloaded his own demons on his mother, which left her speechless and even tearful. Despite another attempt to threaten him for the Keys, Sheryl was made to finally face the truth of her past by Tribore and seeing what could have been, a happy and wonderful life with her husband and her son, Sheryl finally accepted that she had been blaming Gary so that she didn't have to face the truth that all her miseries and heartbreak were her own fault, and she finally accepted Gary as her son and aided him. Skills & Abilities Sheryl is a master combatant and escape artist, quickly freeing herself from being restrained on more than one occasion. In addition to laser pistols, Sheryl wields dual energy swords in combat. While helping to free Bolo, she utilizes two energy cutlasses to deadly effect. Weapons * Guns * Energy Swords Family * John Goodspeed (Husband, Deceased) * Gary Goodspeed (Son) Voice Actress Claudia Black. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Single Category:Widows Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Married Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Big Bads Category:Reformed Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines